zpmfandomcom-20200213-history
In A Jam
In a Jam is first episode of the Candy Land Riders television series. It is also one of the specials for ZPM December 2017 along with the 2018 Nappy Camp. Description Rock, roll and retirement for Arakhiya means Citrixie gets to audition for the Sugar Crash band! Characters Featuring *Citrixie Kwarktaart *Tuttine Fruttola *Muchona Crumbleton *Arakhiya Rozak *Vicka Godisrock *Schokola Luftschieber Appearances *Skittletin Rainbowton *Blazer Fireblind Plot Citrixie has just finished decorating her bedroom with Sugar Crash memorabilia, when an alarm clock rings. With that, Citrixie turns on her TV and watches a performance by the band, which consists of: Tuttine Fruttola, Muchona Crumbleton and Arakhiya Rozak. During the performance, however, Arakhiya accidentally knocks a glass of water over on her amp, which almost humorously electrifies her, but she soon gets retired from the band. Vicka Godisrock, the band's manager, posts flyers around the city announcing auditions for a new band member. Citrixie comes across one and becomes excited at the thought of becoming a rock star. She goes to the music store and tells Skittletin Rainbowton, the clerk, that she'd like to buy the six string guitar in the window. When Skittletin rings her up, however, Citrixie realizes she has no money and can't complete the transaction. Citrixie sadly walks down the street, when she comes across Schokola Luftschieber, who is holding a paper bill and has a bandage wrapped around one of her arms. Citrixie asks Schokola where she got the money, and Schokola points her to a nearby clinic beside the tapa restaurant. Citrixie enters and tells Nurse Milkaich von Puchard, who works in the clinic, that she'd like to donate some blood.. When Nurse Milkaich readies a blood pack, however, she hits Citrixie's arm. Unfortunately, Citrixie wasn't brave enough and isn't steady, causing the needle off in her arm. Eventually Nurse Milkaich gets it right and the whimpering Citrixie sadly watches her blood flow into the IV pack. Citrixie later leaves the bloodmobile, woozy from her blood loss. She notices, however, that Milkaich gave her a coin instead of a paper bill. Citrixie goes back into the bloodmobile to tell to the nurse about the amount of money. Depends on the amount of blood, Nurse Milkaich gestures Citrixie back inside to donate more blood. After donating again, Citrixie is sick and low on blood. Nevertheless, she is happy when she finally receives her money. At the auditions Citrixie runs in, hugging her new guitar, to stand in line behind Schokola. Schokola pulls out a little flute and plays some notes on it. Next, Blazer Fireblind wows the band by playing a flawless guitar riff. Citrixie is called on next and she walks to the center of the stage, but she begans to be shy at first. Though initially impressed by his stage presence, the band cringes when Citrixie begins playing random, mismatching notes. As Citrixie strikes a note towards the end of her audition, a string on the guitar breaks, flies up, and cuts one of her eyes in half. Tuttine hires Cuddles on the spot, much to Muchona and Vicka's confusion. Tuttine's intentions become clear when the band is ready to perform, as Citrixie is now with an eye patch. The band begins playing and everything goes well, Citrixie seeming to have improved her playing ability. As she dances around the stage, however, the cord from her guitar to his amp gets disconnected and lets out some static. She plugs it back in, but soon realizes that her guitar isn't playing anymore. She runs over to the controls offstage to ask Vicka how to make it louder, but she can't find her anywhere, so she controls it by herself and begins playing with the lights and audio. One of the switches on the control panel turns on colored lights that begin flashing onstage, confusing Vicka and causing Muchona to have a seizure. Seeing Muchona shaking on the floor, Vicka puts a rubber ducky in Muchona's mouth to prevent her from biting her tongue off, but Muchona's mouth causes the rubber duck to make sounds. Citrixie turns the flashing lights off and Muchona manages to stand up, dizzy and disoriented. As Muchona begins stumbling around, Citrixie briefly turns the power off, which turns off the music and the lights. When the lights come back on, we see Muchona has stumbled to the edge of the stage, the rubber duck still in her mouth. Vicka tries to grab her, but doing too late, Muchona falls over the edge she shoots into an open crate of apples. Angry, Vicka storms over to the controls while Citrixie, now satisfied, runs back to the stage. Vicka trips over the cord to Citrixie' guitar and flies face first into the wall, and flops to the controls offstage and she accidentally hits on a button which increases the tempo of the music, forcing Tuttine to strum faster. As Vicka lays weak on the floor. Tuttine, meanwhile, continues strumming rapidly, but gets tired when too fast. Citrixie then jumps on stage, while Vicka tries to crawl up and accidentaly turn on the tune of Citrixie's guitar. Citrixie, not knowing about the tune, strums her guitar once, and does a backflip in front of the audience. Her backflip made the audience amused. Moral "He who pays the Piper calls the tune!" Category:Zöckarluschu